This invention relates to an additive solution for blood preservation and activation.
In our country, heretofore, a blood preservative comprising sodium citrate, citric acid and glucose (abbreviated as "ACD" solution) or a blood preservative comprising sodium citrate, citric acid, glucose and sodium dihydrogen phosphate dihydrate (generally abbreviated as "CPD" solution) has been used for preservation of collected blood. On the other hand, in Europe and the United States of America, a blood preservative comprising sodium citrate, citric acid, glucose, sodium dihydrogen phosphate dihydrate and adenine (generally abbreviated as "CPD-A" solution) has been used.
However, even when blood is preserved by use of the blood preservative as described above, there ensue the following problems:
(1) the shape of erythrocyte changes during preservation;
(2) the oxygen releasing ability of hemoglobin in erythrocytes decreases during storage;
(3) hemolysis occurs excessively in erythrocytes with high hematocrit value (abbreviated as "Ht value") [more specifically, Ht indicates the corporeal components in blood (erythrocyte, platelet and leukocyte) as represented by ##EQU1## most of the corporeal components are erythrocytes. And, erythrocyte concentrates under the present situation have Ht values of 70 to 80%, and the blood preservatives under the present situation have been said to be unsuitable for preservation of erythrocyte concentrates with high Ht values of over 80%. Normal human Ht values are said to be 36 to 48% for men and 34 to 42% for women].
Such problems are becoming extremely important in recent years as the demand for platelet, leukocyte and plasmapoor erythrocyte concentrate increases. In other words, while an increase in separation ratio of plasma, platelets, leukocytes, etc. from the collected blood to obtain a high Ht value may have the advantage in increasing the amount of plasma fractionation products and alleviating troubles during transfusion (for example, side effects accompanied with leukocytes such as pyrexia, antibody production, etc.), enhancement of separation of plasma, platelets, leukocytes, etc., other than erythrocytes from the collected blood will result in such problems as mentioned above, that is the oxygen releasing ability of erythrocytes is further reduced, the shape of the erythrocyte changes and hemolysis occurs excessively.